For You
by Vanessa Cleveland
Summary: [One-shot] Jack and Will have started dating officially, and Grace finally finds out. But what extremes will Jack's love take him to? Rating for harsh language and actions.


A/N: My first Will & Grace fic, be pleasant. I'm a Degrassi addict trying out new things. And I tried to incorporate the fact that it is a comedy, except it's hard to without a laugh track, so bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Will & Grace and/or any related characters and titles.

"Jack's coming over," I told Grace while setting an extra plate on our dinner table. The cluttering sound of her putting down a glass didn't come. I looked up, and met a pair of intrigued eyes.

"He's _always _coming over lately."

"Like he didn't before?" I continued over to the boiling pot of potatoes on the stove and stirred.

"No. Not this much."

"Well… he's lonely, I guess." I placed the cover back on the pot and grabbed an oven mitt.

"No… I don't think he's lonely."

"What?" I stopped in the middle of opening the oven and peered my eyes over the counter.

She had her arms crossed over her chest, she was standing still, and had one eyebrow raised.

She knew something.

"Dammit, what did he tell you?" I shut the oven and slammed the mitt down onto the counter.

"I knew it. I KNEW it!" She clapped her hands in glee.

_Damn _him.

"Grace, you can't tell a single soul," I pleaded.

"Scout's honor." I watched her lift up two fingers and salute me.

I smiled, for the least.

"I knew it would happen. I just knew it!"

"Grace, you're screaming. Keep it down!"

"Oh, man. Karen owes me some _big _bucks." She crossed the table and reached for the phone.

I slammed her hand down.

"What?" She looked at me, confused.

"Didn't I mention something about _not _telling?" I reasoned with her eyes. Back and forth, back and forth. We were both looking for what each other was thinking.

"Oh, Will." She embraced me hard and good. I missed her hugging me like that. The way she would occasionally, only when she felt like it. And when we had been a couple.

"What did you mean about Karen owing you 'big bucks'?" I asked over her shoulder.

"We took bets. Rosario guessed three more months, Karen seven, and me four." She rested her head on my shoulder. "And from my calendar, I happened to hit it right on the dot."

I frowned, but my shoulder could feel her smile.

"Bets on me and _Jack_?"

"Oh c'mon. I saw that little slap on the butt you gave him at that art gala." She winked and moved to rearrange some silverware.

"You saw that?" I whimpered.

"Who didn't?" she snorted.

Again, I smiled.

"What time is it?" I asked.

She glanced at her watch. "Half past seven." She continued rearranging the eating utensils.

"He was supposed to be here half an hour ago." I ran to the windows and peered out onto the sidewalk.

"He's always late. Don't worry about your little Snickerdoodle," she taunted.

I glared at her from the window.

"Loosen up. You're acting as if I'm meeting him for the first time."

"You are. You're meeting him for the first time as my boyfriend." I glanced at her for sympathy, and held out for her hands.

She took them. "Sweetie, it's Jack. I think I'll live." She returned to the table. "Lord knows I have this far," she mumbled.

"Ha ha," I laughed, my sounds dripping with sarcasm.

After a nice silence, a sound erupted through the room.

"I hear 'Largo' playing," Grace commented.

"Oh my God, that's my cell." I ran for the couch and dove for the phone.

"Largo?" she asked.

"Get over it," I snapped before I answered.

I smiled. It was him.

"Hey."

"H-Hi," he hesitated. He sounded cold and weak.

My eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong?"

The noisy silence of rushing New York cars whizzed by.

"Jack, what's wrong?" I demanded.

"I-" He paused.

"Where are you?"

He seemed to want to answer that. "Huddled up in a bus stop."

"_Why_?"

"I-" More pause. He was short of words. That I could tell.

"I'm coming to get you." Wherever he was.

"N-"

"I'm doing it. What's the sign closest to you?" I removed my coat from the rack.

"I can't tell."

"Are you drunk?"

"N-"

"It's fine. I'll be there in ten."

I had to guess.

"Please don't."

"Jack, wherever you are, I'm coming to find you."

I looked to Grace to motion that I was leaving. She looked worried, but nodded and walked to close the door.

"Please, Will."

I didn't really understand what he was hiding, and why he called me in the first place, but he sounded hurt. Wounded.

My stomach curdled at the thought of him harmed in any such way. Ideas shot through my head, horrible and terrible images along with them.

No. That wasn't it. Couldn't be. He was drunk.

"Just stay there, please." I hung up.

And I instantly regretted not telling him how much I love him.

'But why would you need to tell him that? He's just sitting around, drunk. He'll be _fine_.' I tried to convince myself nothing had happened. That he was okay and everything would be alright.

Everything would be alright.

I found him where I thought he'd be. Right outside a bar; which made me sigh in relief. He really was drunk.

"Hi," I calmly sat down next to him.

He slowly looked up from the ball he had made out of his body.

And what I saw, even in the dark, made me crumble up inside.

"Oh, baby."

There were cuts and bruises all over his face, trails of tears torn through dirt caked all over his face. His clothes were ripped up, and his eyes were glassy from crying.

"No," I whispered in disbelief.

"Don't… don't look at me." He turned away.

"Jack…" I touched his shoulder.

He jarringly shrugged it off. "I told you not to come, Will. I _told _you," he hissed sharply.

"But, Jack…"

"Don't," he commanded.

I sat back and looked. I couldn't find my boyfriend. I couldn't see Jack. I couldn't find the gaiety in his voice; I just didn't see the happy, sweet boy that I had gradually grown to love.

Who was this?

I looked up to see his shoulders shaking. I came closer and listened to him try to quietly sob.

"Will," he whimpered.

I quickly got to my knees and placed myself in front of him.

"I'm here," I soothed.

"I know that."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Hold me," he commanded.

I got onto the bench and took him into my arms, placing his head into my chest.

"Who?" I asked after awhile. I stared into the glare from the city streets.

"I… I don't know." His grip on my jacket tightened.

"W- Where?" I whispered.

"That alley way." He carefully pointed to an alley way behind the bar. A bar that I knew very well, in fact.

"Did they _do _anything?"

"Nothing like that. No." His gaze kept on the concrete below us.

"Are you okay?"

"Just keep holding me. I like it," he carefully smirked.

_Two men sat down at the bar next to Jack, who was carefully sipping a beer before he was going to see Will. _

_Will. _

_He smiled. _

_"Ain't this a fag bar, Jimmy?" A rather large, red-neck man sitting next to Jack turned to his friend. _

_"Yeah, I suppose. It's got beer. Don't worry about it." Jimmy ordered two beers and stuck his elbows on the counter. "My fag of an attorney suggested it, so that'll tell you something about it." He snickered._

_"Who's that?"_

_"Oh, c'mon. Will." _

_"Oh. Him." They both stared off into space in a second."I don't understand people like that. Disgusting."He shuddered._

_"My wife and I can't even stand how… flamboyant he is. Will's a nice guy, but he's such a freakin' fag there's nothing we can do about it." _

_Jack immediately stood up from his chair and suddenly slapped the man straight across his face._

_"How the hell dare you?"he shouted.The dumbfounded men just sat there, motionless. Jack decided to walk out of there before he caused any further trouble. _

_The ding of the bell twice told Jack something was bad. "Hey, fag. Wait up for us."_

_That was the last thing Jack could really remember before the world went black. _

Quiet streams ran down both Jack and Will's faces, although for different reasons, perhaps.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Jack smiled. "I know."


End file.
